


Whetting Her Appetite

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: The Domme Diaries [2]
Category: The Politician's Husband
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Teasing, submissive Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: Aiden loves his Mistress. In every way.And she loves to tease him.





	1. Chapter 1

She was singing under her breath as she poured herself a glass of juice. He put his hands on her hips.

“Did you have a good workout?” he asked, then licked her neck. She was salty. He had to restrain the urge to groan with the taste of her.

She slapped him away playfully, then downed the juice. “It was nice. They have a new teacher in - I like him much better than the one who left. He’s much more energetic,” she said as she unzipped and peeled off her hoodie. Underneath, there was only a sweat-stained sports bra. He eyed her exercise pants - black and cyan where it counted. They were very tight, and her fat pussy lips swallowed the soaked crotch seam.

He sighed.

She chuckled. “I’m gonna run upstairs to take a bath,” she said, jumping nimbly up the stairs. He followed close behind, his eyes on her swishing hips. “Do you want to just go out for dinner tonight? I feel like a bit of noise,” she said as she unzipped her sports bra and threw it on the bed. Her nipples were hard, and her skin still flush with exercise.

“Whatever you like, darling,” he said, picking up the bra. She watched as he resisted pressing it to his lips.

“Aren’t you going to throw that in the laundry?” she said as she kicked off her sneakers. He stood stock still and watched her pull off her ankle socks, then picked them up. He was on his knees in front of her, and when he couldn’t help looking up at her, she put her hand on the top of his head.

“What are you thinking, pet?” she said, in a tone that made him shiver. She was nude save for her sweat-sodden exercise pants, and she pulled her hair from her ponytail and fluffed it as he watched. It was gloriously sweaty and in need of a good wash. He dropped the socks and bra and put his hands on her thighs. The material was silky, and her thighs underneath were hot.

“You’re beautiful … like this,” he said. His hands dropped to her calves, and he rubbed her there.

She nodded and smiled, then ran her fingers through his thick blond hair. “Is that all? Tell me,” she said. She canted her hips toward him, and his nose bumped up against her flat belly. His eyes went to the evaporating sweat between her legs and on her waistband. She was close enough to smell now. Blood rushed to his cock.

“I like you…”

“You like?” she said with mock incredulity, and pulled his hair.

“I love you. All the time. In all ways,” he said, and one of hands slid up the inside of her thigh and started to massage. The hot dampness made him whimper, but she pulled his hand away, a bit more roughly.

“That’s not what your gaze told me,” she said. Her voice had an edge of steel in it now. His breath caught in his throat. She was aroused. “An Oxford golden boy, and yet you can’t be arsed to use your words,” she said, and walked away.

He remained on his knees and squirmed with discomfort. How about if she was disgusted by his words? How about if she laughed? He had surprised himself with the discovery of his latest kink, and he didn’t want her to forbid him his little pleasure. But he couldn’t keep anything from her. He watched her run the shower and reach into the spray gracefully to test the temperature. Her bending to take off her pants made him react.

“Wait! M! I’ll tell you,” he said. She rolled the waistband of her pants down to her hips and rubbed her damp belly as she walked back to him.

“Use complete sentences,” she said, caressing his face. His freckled cheeks were pink with embarrassment. She couldn’t wait to hear it. He looked up at her and bit his lip.

“I do the laundry,” he said haltingly. She looked mildly amused, but waited for him to continue. He cleared his throat. “I do the laundry, and I wash your delicates by hand, just as you taught me, M.” He broke out in a sweat. She rubbed her thumb against his smooth forehead. “As I separated your delicates, I couldn’t help but smell you, both musky and sweet…” his voice faded to nothing.

“The shower’s running, pet,” she said.

His hands clenched. “I just… grabbed a handful and pressed them to my face and took a deep breath. And it made me hard.”

She nodded slowly. “Is there more you need to tell me?” He could not masturbate to orgasm without her permission, especially when she wasn’t there to have her treat. He saw her expression and shook his head.

“No, I promise I didn’t waste it. But I love the smell of you. I lick the-“

She put a finger to his lips. “So, no cheating?”

“Never.” He wasn’t lying. She was training him so well he couldn’t get fully aroused without her hungry gaze on him, in one way or another.

She stood with her feet separated and tugged on her exercise pants. He could clearly see her pussy lips, plump and encased in damp spandex.

“So, that’s what the eyes are for,” she said, guiding him to the fork of her legs. He groaned and buried his face in her fragrant crotch. The heat of his mouth made her wet, which only delighted him more. He lay on his back without being asked.

“Would you … could you, please?

She straddled his shoulders and lowered herself into his face with the pants still on. His hands were at his sides, but she put them on her hips and started to grind on him. He squeezed her ass as she wiggled on him until his nose parted her lips underneath the cloth. He took a deep breath, and let out a quivering moan.

“Yeah,” he said into her, and opened his mouth wide to take another breath. He tasted her delicious musk and salt, perfume, and even a hint of apple juice she drank religiously. She complied to sitting on his face to treat him for being good, but his eager breaths and love bites over the cloth were making her ache. She slid her hand in her pants and showed him her fingers. They dripped in wetness.

“You want some?” she said. A clear thread of it dripped on his parted lips and he whimpered and licked.

“Yes, Mistress.”

She pinched his bottom lip with her sticky fingers and pouted. “But we’re wasting water,” she said, referring to the shower, which had been going the whole time. The bedroom was humid with it. “And I’m so dirty,” she said, and slid her sodden fingers in his mouth, rubbing them against his tongue. He curled up underneath her, lifting her with his lust. He sucked so hard the tips of her fingers hurt. He hiccuped as she took her fingers out of his mouth and put them in her pants again. She canted her hips so he could clearly see their outline, moving rhythmically along her folds.

“Do you want to lick my cunt?” she asked, touching herself eagerly enough that he could hear it. She dragged her fingers down his cheeks, leaving slashes of wetness, then shoved them into his mouth.

“Please,” he said. His eyes watered with need.

“But aren’t I dirty and sweaty?” she said, moving her fingers in and out of his mouth. “Don’t I need a good wash before I feed you?” She was enjoying this new kink more and more. He nipped at her sucked-clean fingers.

“I will clean you,” he said, his eyes not leaving the growing wet spot between her legs. She pulled down her pants so her mound was exposed. He grunted when he saw her slit, rose and wet.

“Are you going to wash me?” she said, rubbing her clit.

“With my tongue,” he said, and he darted forward to lick her. She slapped his mouth. His trembling lip at her sudden violence tempted her to slap again. She loved reddening his pretty face. She wasn’t indiscriminate - she never gave him visible bruises - but still, the redness persisted for just long enough to please her. She sucked her own fingers clean as he watched, and stood.

“Turn off the shower, and get my toy bag,” He was a bit dazed, and rose slowly. “Quicker!” she said.

He wheeled a large, pearl-colored traincase by the bed and stood by it. She pulled out toys and placed them on the bed. There was a vibrating butt plug. A locking cock ring. A long, thick dildo. And a leather harness to put it in.

“What shall we start with?” she said, caressing the locking steel cock ring. She pressed the cold steel to her lips. It was one of her favorite things.

One.

He pointed to the plug. It was red, her favorite color.

“Take off my pants,” she said. He fell to his knees to pull them off, and nearly passed out when he saw the trail of wetness streaked on both thighs. He threw them in the corner, but he would not forget them. He would enjoy them later, with the memory of whatever she chose to do to him now.

She lay back on the bed and spread her legs wide. “Take off your clothes.”

He yanked off his shirt and his jeans and underwear and crawled to her, tongue already extended. She chuckled and slapped the top of his head.

“You said you wanted to lick me clean. But did I say you could?” she said, wearing her most wicked grin.

He sighed. “No, you did not.”

She nodded, and spread further. He was swelling fast.

“Show me your cock,” she said.

He knelt on the bed and presented himself to her. Her hand went naturally between her legs, and she rubbed slow circles on her clit. He was so beautiful, and miraculously hers. He stared at her. Misery was stamped on his face, but his cock was fully hard, without one touch. She was getting hungry.

“You want another taste?” she said, spreading her lips.

“Yes. Please, Mistress.”

She slid her finger in herself, then pulled out slowly and curled it at him.  He bent over her, and his breath was hot and sweet on her face. She looked into his eyes - a deep, suggestive gaze that made them both pant. Her fingers ghosted over the tip of his cock, which lay on her belly.

“Fuck oral. You want to bury your cock in me, don’t you? Stretch my pussy with it?” she said, whispering. His arm muscles were taut as he held himself above her.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Did you see how wet I am?” she asked, gently stroking just the slick crown of his cock with her fingertips. “I want it so bad.”

“Can I?” he said. He knew better than to plunge into her without permission.

“But will you last enough to make me come?” she said, pouting dramatically. She wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed. He groaned and nearly fell onto her. She jerked quick, expertly, watching his face.

“I’m so- _I can’t_ \- gonna come-“ he bared his teeth.

She stopped and pushed him onto the bed beside her.

“Exactly,” she said, shrugging. “You can’t leave your Mistress all wet and aching while you burst your load in less than a minute, can you?”

He sat up and shook his head. “No. Never.”

She looked down at his cock. He was veiny, nearly purple with the need to come. In other words, delicious. She licked her lips. He shifted, pointed himself at her. He wanted her to see.

“You tease,” she said, but she got on all fours and crawled between his slim, hairy legs. He spread to give her access, and lay back on the pillows. He wondered whether he could come from just her gaze, and the image of the wet crimson slash of her lips ghosting on him. What if he did? Would painting her mouth with his seed anger her or delight her? He didn’t dare take the risk.

She positioned herself so her mouth was just inches from him. She blew her warm breath on him, and parted her lips.

“If you can reach my mouth, I’ll give it a nice, slow kiss,” she said.

He thrust his hips forward, but she pushed them down and spanked him. He hissed at her sharp, open-handed strikes on his hips and thighs.

“No, you clever shit. Use your muscles.” She got in position again and watched him. She meant his pelvic floor muscles. She wanted him to … bob himself in her mouth. He hadn’t done that since college, and never really for a woman. He gave her a timid look. She rubbed his burning thighs and wiggled her brows at him.

“Go on. You can do for me. I would love to see it.”

He began to flag with embarrassment. She caressed his balls with her thumbs and rubbed around him.

“Oh no, this isn’t good. Don’t you want me to kiss it?” she said. She got closer, but only by centimeters.

“You are the cleverest and sexiest pet I’ve ever known,” she said, moving up to kiss his belly. She loved his belly, soft with hair but hard with years of running. She rubbed her cheek against it as his cock slid between her breasts. She moved rhythmically, letting their firm weight caress him. He gasped.

“Won’t you show me? Don’t you want my mouth on you?” she said into his skin. Her hair tickled his sides.

“I’ll try,” he said. She moved down and got into position.

“For me, you’ll do,” she said, and waited. He concentrated and tightened his belly muscles. She giggled as his belly fluttered, and caressed him there. “Wrong muscles, pet. Squeeze the muscles that intensify your orgasm.” 

He squeezed, and his cock twitched to his belly. She wriggled and licked her lips. “Almost. Again!”

It was kind of fun. He squeezed, slower and harder. He was almost at her lips. He released, and did it again. This time, he slapped her lower lip with a wet plop!

“Good boy,” she said, and took him in her hand. She rubbed her lips against the head of his cock, wetting them with precum as she looked up at him.

“Naughty pet,” she said, and sucked the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue and taking a little bit more of him with every bob of her head. His heels sunk into the mattress. He would burst in her mouth. But is it what she wanted?

“I’m gonna come,” he said again. Her head bobbed over him twice more, her hot, wet mouth making him sweat, then she stopped. 

“You’re too easy,” she said. “Did you ever think that coming too fast during oral ruins my pleasure?” He shook his head no. “Turn around.”

He rolled into his stomach. She slapped him. “Ass up!” He arched and got on his knees, with his head still on the pillows. She caressed up the insides of his thighs, then spread his tight cheeks. She cooed with lust at the sight of him, pink and brown and slick with sweat. He felt wet heat as she let saliva drip to his twitching hole, the rubbed it in. He spread wider and grabbed handfuls of sheet.

“Tight and sweet,” she said softly, then bit his cheek hard enough to make him twitch. “Ooh. Do it again!” She slid the tip of her finger into his heat. His training was going very well, but he was still silky and and snug around it. She groaned and slid another finger into him. He gasped as she brushed his prostate. She bit him, harder. His muscles snapped around her fingers, grasping at her.

“Fuck.” She was bursting.

“Help me with my harness,” she said, kneeling on the bed. He rose quickly and put it together, then buckled it on her, positioning the root of the dildo so it rubbed on her clit with every thrust. He was low on the bed, and staring up at her in the way he knew she loved. It was not artifice. He adored her. She was the pinnacle of the feminine for him. Sweet, but not soft. Kind, but not weak. And one of his ambitions was to feed her feral side, push her to the limits of her own desires. Regardless of how far they’ve gone, he knew there was more. And every day, he meditated on it, and strengthened himself. He would be the rock she pounded herself into.

“Suck it wet,” she said, and pressed it to his lips. His face reddened, but he sucked it with a languid, deliberate grace that made her want to take notes. He took it deep, his tongue laving it slick as his thumb slid inside her slit, under the leather, and pressed into her clit.

His gaze, intense and teasing, made her buck into his throat. He gagged, then kept going, jerking it firmly so the base of the dildo sucked at her. He could make her come like this, on his stomach and sucking like a sorority girl, but she wanted in.

She gently pulled him off. “Get in position.”

She went into the bedside table for a condom and lube. She dripped it freely on him and watched him squirm as she rubbed it around and in him, opening him up. He was furnace hot and eager. He turned to watch her, and smiled at her blissed out expression. She loved fucking him. And he loved for her to fuck him, but the dildo she picked was bigger than the smooth, slimmer pegging dildo she usually used. His heart was pounding. This was a veiny cock, with a thick pink mushroom tip and balls - the one she loved for him to use on her when he was on no O time. But he wanted it. He was ready.

“Relax, sweet boy,” she said as she leaned into him. The cock pressed into his opening. It was so big! He tightened in nervousness. She rubbed his back tenderly, and her hands moved to his hips to position him at a better angle. It began to stretch him. “That’s it. Feel it open you up…” The stretch turned to an ache and bloomed into pleasure. He leaned back, and his ass swallowed the crown. He shivered and rolled his hips, but she held him tight.

“Eager boy,” she said. “ _I fuck you_.” She eased into him as she caressed his back, staring at his ass as the dildo disappeared into it, inch by inch. He was beautiful. She dripped more lube down the crack of his ass and worked it in with slow, shallow strokes. He looked back at her, his eyes sleepy with sensation.

“Does it hurt?” she said.

He shook his head and grabbed a smooth wooden slat of the headboard.

He arched as she began to fuck him deeper, leaning forward to squeeze his thighs from underneath. He was only half hard now, but steadily leaking precum. She kept a steady rhythm, but her eyes were on him. His cheeks were pink and slick with sweat. He was a slut. A very good slut for her. Look how well he took her cock-

She was struggling to stay in control. She cupped his balls, tender and tight, in her palm as she thrust into him. His muscles sucked at her, making her drip down to her thighs. He buried his head in the pillow and moaned. His back muscles rippled as she worked her way deeper.  She scratched down his back, and wished she could bite his freckled shoulder. She wanted to mark him. Needed to mark him, for making her ache this way so easily.

When he turned to her again, she gasped. He was so lovely, with his swollen red lips and his gold eyes, both importunate and imperious.

“Please let me ride it, Mistress.” She reached out to touch his face, and he sucked her finger. She moaned. “Please,” he said.

She pulled out gently and got on her back. “Come on.” She patted her hips. He was half a foot taller than her, but she was strong. He straddled her, and she pulled him down and kissed him deeply, stroking his cock back to hardness. He sat up and sank into her with an ease that took her breath away. She lifted her knees and he leaned back into her legs, snapping his hips in a way that she felt to her bones. He was a grown man, hairy-chested, tight-bellied and strong, but it was her who was in him, her who was rendered breathless and speechless with pleasure as he rolled his hips and threw his head back. He was fully hard now, and dripping. He bobbed with every bounce, and his tight ass tugged and rubbed, tugged and rubbed at her. She caressed him haphazardly, rubbing up his slim thighs to his hips, then taking his cock in her fist.

His throbbing, solid heat made her want to jerk. Her hands were still slick with lube and she could, rub him slow and firm, thumb dancing on the tip of his cock until he burst to copious ribbons of warmth on her belly and breasts. She imagined his belly tightening, his shaft twitching in her grip as he whimpered and called her name. Not Mistress, but her name, which sounded so sweet on his lips. She wanted him to lick it off her skin, and work it into her mouth with his tongue.

She wanted it so hard she squeezed, but she didn’t stroke. He moaned and moved his hips faster. She dripped to the sheets through the straps, and her vision doubled.

“Just like that,” she said. She stroked him, once. The feel of his cock in her hand, so hard for her, made her tumble into orgasm quicker than she expected. He tugged gently at her nipples and rode her, steady and hard, until she was a sweaty puddle underneath him, then kept going, slow and deep, for himself.

“Stop,” she said into his ear. He obeyed, but his lip quivered. “Off you go.” She slapped his ass. He rose, then stared at the cock longingly.

“You want to come on it?” she said. Her voice was hoarse with orgasm.

He nodded. She unbuckled the strap and took him in her arms.

“You were very, very good just now, so I will be kind,” she said. She slid two fingers in him, then a third. He was slick and ready to come. His cock wept on his belly, and she kissed down his body, her fingers never stopping their in and out. “Open your legs for me.”

He lifted his knees high, unashamed. She licked his balls, sucking on the furry flesh softly. She looked at him with adoration. He was so sweet like this. Just as he thought she would grab the strap and finish him, she slid the butt plug into him. His ass swallowed it easily after the dildo. She chuckled and pulled at it, but his muscles clamped tight around it.

“You made me come so hard. I’m starving!” she said, bouncing off the bed and stretching. He turned to her and whimpered.

“I need to shower,” she said, running into the bathroom. He followed her, hoping he might be able to join her.

“Oh no, pet. You go put on on that red sweater I like. Don’t comb your hair. And no cologne. I want you to smell like I own you.” He flushed and walked back to the bedroom.

But as she closed the bathroom door, he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s burning up after their little interlude, and gets a bit too frisky with himself. As punishment, M decides to tease him mercilessly.

He dressed slowly as she showered, making sure the red sweater she loved had no wrinkles or pills.   
  
Music drifted from the bathroom - she sang lustily as she scrubbed, and it made his heart beat faster. If she sang, she was in the mood for play. He sat on the bed and sighed. The butt plug massaged his already sex-sensitive prostate, and his cock twitched in his immaculate trousers. He threw the sweater on the sheets beside him, leaned back, and gyrated his hips, grinding against the bed.  
  
He still felt her, panting and trembling underneath him as she came. He did that. He was learning her well, and she had unraveled in minutes because of it. The sensation was better than cocaine to him. His cock hardened in his pants, and the leftover lube steadily leaking from inside him made the grinding against the buttplug delicious.   
  
He looked up at the ceiling and enjoyed the sensation. She trained him, honed his desire to be possessed - to be filled. In one look, her mouth had set in a knowing curve. People moved out his way without a word when he walked the halls in Parliament, but she had never budged.  
  
She watched him from the bathroom door as he ground out his unfulfilled lust against the mattress. He bit his fat lower lip and spread his legs wide so his jeans stretched snugly over his erection. He looked completely delectable, but the fact was, he was cheating. How did she know he wouldn’t grind to orgasm and clean up the evidence before she got out of the shower? She clicked her tongue. She would make him pay for the infraction.  
  
“What a naughty, naughty boy,” she said, interrupting his reverie. He straightened and covered his bulge. She bent to meet his gaze.  
  
“What exactly are you covering up, pet?” she said. She didn’t break eye contact as she plucked his hands away and cupped him firmly. “What’s this, hmm?” She massaged him from throbbing shaft to balls.  
  
He could only gurgle. She squeezed. “Speak!”  
  
“The plug - your scent and flavor - your orgasm - I’m burning up,” he said haltingly.  
  
She nodded, but her grip didn’t let up. “Uhuh. But you haven’t told me what you were doing. Shall I tell you what I saw?” She gripped his balls and tugged. Gently.  
  
He groaned and nodded.  
  
“I saw you jacking off with my plug, in my ass, and rubbing my cock in these tight jeans like a sex-crazed slut,” she said. She squeezed his shaft over his jeans and moaned. “You were gonna cheat me out of my treat, weren’t you?” She pouted.  
  
He shook his head hard. “N-no. I would never. I wasn’t gonna do it to orgasm,” he started. “I promise.”  
  
She sucked her teeth and sat at the vanity to put on her makeup. “As you were grinding on the bed like a greedy little bitch, I was in the bathroom, dreaming of dessert-” she said, dabbing a serum on her face that made it glow, “-just as you worked on spilling it in your underwear. Boo.” Her reflection frowned at him.  
  
He hung his head.  
  
She massaged cream on her face as he watched. She was fastidious about her routine, and it showed. She was long past her 20’s, but her skin was lineless and glowing. All that gave away her age and experience was a hardness in the eyes that he found equal parts delicious and terrifying. She was not someone with whom to fuck. His cock pulsed in his jeans. He noticed that her reflection’s gaze was glued between his legs. Her unpainted lips were just the slightest bit drawn back from her teeth. She was hungry.  
  
Intense lust made him shiver.  
  
“Come here,” she said softly, and pointed to the carpet right beside her. He moved quick, and stood facing her. His insistently throbbing bulge was at shoulder level for her. He waited patiently as she searched for something in one of her drawers. She put a gold tube of lipstick in front of her, and carefully swiped concealer underneath her eyes. Her eyes were intent on her own reflection, and she turned her face to check for even application.   
  
“Unzip,” she said. “Pull it out, completely.” She brushed powder foundation over her face. She didn’t need much for a glow, and she wasn’t one to hide her freckles in colored goo. He obeyed, and his cock and balls hung out of his open fly. He was wet, and the purple head of his cock was partially covered by his foreskin.  
  
“Get my pearls. The Tahitian ones with the abalone clasp,” she said as she deftly darkened her eyebrows with a tiny brush. His cock bobbed as he ran across the room to the walk-in closet where she kept her things, then back to her with the string of pearls wrapped around his fist. “On the vanity.”   
  
He dropped them gently. She wrapped her index and thumb around his cock and balls. His hips shot forward, and his cock streaked precum against her chest. She squeezed rhythmically, and he became fully hard again.  
  
She picked up the pearls with her other hand. “These pearls. They’re exquisite, aren’t they?” she said. She held them against her neck, and the gunmetal grey orbs stuck to his wetness.   
  
He grunted. “Yes, M.”  
  
“Precious things. Impressive?” she said. She cupped his balls, then played with them. His cock bobbed above her fingers.  
  
He moaned. “Yes.”  
  
“So many men want to mark their territory with jewels like these-” she pulled him closer, and his cock nudged the hill of her breast. He bucked. “For years, I didn’t understand or care. They gave, so I took, but it didn’t mean they owned me. Never. They learned it soon enough.” She bowed to nuzzle the glossy tip of his cock. Her grip was still firm on his balls. He whimpered as her tongue darted out to catch a pearly drop of precum from his peeslit.  
  
“That being said, no one gave me these,” she said, waving the pearls in front of him. “I got these for me. No one knows what I want better than me, no?” She pressed them against his flat belly as she squeezed his shaft and slowly, deeply kissed the tip of his cock. She hmmed into his flesh and his toes curled on the carpet. She sucked the eager saliva from him as she pulled away, then licked her lips.  
  
“Am I right? No one knows what I need better than me?” she tickled him with the pearls, then looped them double so they hung snugly from him. The dark orbs glittered from his silky nest of pubic hair. His eyes were closed in concentration. He couldn’t come. Not now. She let him work it out as she applied a rich burgundy red to her lips. She liked the way dark lipstick instantly made the look - she went from basic bitch to queen of everything in a swipe of color.  
  
“Open your eyes, sweet one,” she said, and turned to look up at him. When he obeyed, she pulled him close by the hips and gripped him with both hands. “Honey, don’t you want me to make you mine?” She stroked him slowly, skillfully, as the tip of cock brushed her painted mouth.  
  
“God, yes!” he said. His hands were fists at his sides. “Please!”  
  
She kissed him passionately, smearing the red on his throbbing rose, and took him gagging deep in her mouth. They grunted together as her throat fluttered around him, then she stopped and stroked him even more deliciously now that his cock was coated in her saliva.  
  
“Then why were were greedy, hmmm? Why would you-” she gripped the base of his cock and ran her tongue from between his balls to his frenulum, “-try to cheat me out of my sweet, sweet-” she made her lips into a soft, wet O and slid it over the crown of his cock.  
  
He whimpered and shook his head. “I’m sorry. So sorry. So-” he grunted as she kissed and sucked his balls. Her salivaslick knuckle massaged his perineum. She looked up at him as one of his balls slowly slid from between her lipstick-smeared lips.  
  
The sight made his shaft pulse vainly above her, and a drop of come beaded and dripped to her temple. She purred and wiped it away.  
  
“Tsk tsk. You’ve made me ruin my makeup,” she said. She gripped his ass hard, dug her fingers in as they both watched another bead of come gather at his peeslit. She blew on his tightening balls and chuckled. “You’re aching to let go, hmmm?”  
  
“Yeah. Yes, M,” he corrected quickly. The pain from her clawing grip made his ass muscles twitch against the plug, which only made it more difficult to resist.  
  
“You wanna paint my lips again, angel?” she said, smirking up at him. There was red on his shaft and on her chin, and her nipples were rock hard in her bra. She unbuttoned him and pulled down his pants to his hips. “If you don’t want to wait any longer, you can do it-” he leaned forward to press against her mouth, ”-if you don’t trust your pleasure to me, and you’d prefer to take your own.”  
  
He snapped to attention. She looked up at him, her eyes both challenging and importunate. She played with the plug in his ass, tugging on it gently.   
  
“Well?” She licked the tip of his cock. “What’s your choice?”  
  
“I want … what you want,” he said, biting his lip.  
  
“Do you, now?” she said. She played with the pearls still wrapped around him. She stood up and pulled her french knickers aside. She was dripping wet. “Look what you’ve done. You’ve ruined my fancy panties." He dropped to his knees smoothly, ready to serve, but she gripped his hair painfully and pulled him back up.  
  
“Why should you get your treat when I can’t have mine?” she said, pulling him near her face. “I’m sorry, dove, but I’m not in a forgiving mood tonight.” She slapped his mouth, hard, then slid her pussywet fingers in his mouth and pressed down until he drooled in pain. “You taste that? I’m bursting, but you don’t see me humping the chaise.” She slapped him again, and his spittle spattered her face.  
  
“And there you go. I’ll have to completely redo my face now,” she said. “I might as well have some fun.” She pushed him down to hands and knees in front of her and spread her legs wide to display herself. “What’s good for the gander is good for the goose, right?” She picked up her wooden hairbrush and waved it in front of his face. He grunted and wriggled. It had been weeks since she bruised him with it, and seeing it in her hands made him desperate. She rubbed the wide oblong back of it against her palm and looked down on him. His eyes moved from her eyes to her pussy to the brush. He licked his lips. He wondered whether its sharp sting alone could push him over the edge.   
  
“You want a hot, bruised bottom?” she said, rubbing the smooth wood up the inside of her thigh. “I could make it really, really hard to sit still during dinner.”  
  
“Yes, M,” he said. He was sure she could. And suddenly, he craved it more than he craved her mouth moments before.  
  
“No,” she said. She lifted the brush, but slapped her own firm inner thigh. He grunted as she massaged the round red mark that appeared. “That’s not a punishment, and you deserve to be punished.” She nodded slowly. He nodded with her.  
  
She snapped her fingers and pointed between her thighs. “Get over here!” she said. He crawled until his nose hit her bruised thigh. He sniffed at her eagerly, completely beyond shame. She was swollen and gleaming with want. She pinched her clit pensively inches from his face. “You’re gonna get punished, but I’ve been good, haven’t I?”  
  
He grunted. She hit a stinging brush blow to the meat of his shoulder. “Use your words!”  
  
“You’re always good, M,” he said. The sting intensified to pain that spread down to his shoulder blade. He wanted more. She grabbed a fistful of hair and pressed his mouth to her cunt.  
  
“Flatterer,” she said, her voice already thick with sensation. “Now suck.” Desire moved up his spine as he tasted and felt her, and instead of sucking, he licked softly. She landed a more painful blow on his other shoulder, and he hissed into her, but he didn’t buck away.   
  
“I said suck. Show me how good of a slut you can be,” she said, lifting her knees high and putting her feet on his aching shoulders. She grunted as he sucked her whole clit in his mouth. Again, he started slow, careful not to hurt her sensitive flesh. She squeezed her thighs on his head and tugged on his hair.  
  
“Come on! Harder!” she said, leaning against the vanity and pulling down the cups of her bra. She guided his hands to her nipples and he squeezed and tugged. She throbbed against his tongue, and her fragrant flesh made him remember he was about to climax just minutes ago. Again, he was painfully hard.  
  
She ground against his mouth and cooed. “You suck better than a sorority girl,” she said softly. She traced his eyebrow. “You like that, baby?”  
  
He grunted his yes, and his eyes rolled closed to concentrate.  
  
“You feel me swelling bigger in your mouth?”  
  
Again, he grunted.   
  
“Your mouth is magic, baby. You make it so I can fuck my clit all the way into it.” She cried out as he gathered wetness from her opening and sucked firmly,  his tongue tracing circles around her. “You make it so swollen for you.”  
  
He sucked harder, and wondered whether it hurt her. He smiled into her flesh. Maybe it did, but unlike other dominants he knew, she was partial to pain herself. She could take as well as give, and for some weird psychological reason, it made him want to submit even more.  
  
She growled and shivered. “That’s my perfect suck slut. Make it fat. I want it to fill your sweet whore mouth,” she said, and pulled hard on the hair at the top of his head. He was dizzy from shortness of breath and lust. Her mean, filthy mouth had him aching for release.  
  
She pulled him up, and he gasped for air. She rubbed his swollen lips.  
  
“You hesitated for a second. Why you stop?” she asked. He looked between her legs. Her clit was big and rose. She spread her lips for him. “Who needs a clit pump when I’ve got you.” She slid her wet fingers in his mouth again, and he automatically sucked. She shivered. “Fuck, you’re a greedy bitch.”  
  
His eyes started to cloud. He responded really well to humiliation. She pulled the short hair at the back of his head hard and slapped him firmly and repeatedly.  
  
“You’re a pussy hungry suck whore,” she said, licking herself from his face, then biting his fat lower lip hard. He groaned, but remained still. She could draw blood, and he wouldn’t move. And she had. But she let go and looked deep in his eyes to keep him with her.  
  
“Slut,” she said. Her fist tugged at his hair. She sucked on his aching lip. He heard the familiar slick of friction against wet flesh. She was touching herself.  
  
“Yes, M,” he said rustily. She let out a trembling breath. “For you, yes.”  
  
“You suck when I say. Wherever, however hmmm?” she said. She had the intense look of the needy.  
  
“Yes,” he said.   
  
She let go of his hair. “Bring your cock over here,” she said, and he moved until they were chest to chest. She grabbed him, stroked him once, then pressed the head right underneath her swollen clit. He curled into himself, and she slapped him. “Keep your back straight for me.”  
  
She rubbed the head of his cock up and down over her clit, and her thigh muscles twitched with sensation. He shivered and closed his eyes.  
  
“Oh no you don’t. Look. You suck so well it’s almost as big as you,” she cooed. He opened his eyes and stared. Her clit was beautifully swollen, and so pretty as it slicked and massaged him. His lip quivered. She rubbed herself off on the head of his cock, pressing firmly and gyrating her hips. “Look how wet and needy you make me…” Her pussy lips were fat and hot with arousal and she began to grind his whole length between them.  
  
“Please-M-I’m gonna come,” he said. His brow furrowed in desperation.   
  
He was so goddamn beautiful. She wanted to play, just tease and move on, but again, he was too delicious to pass up. She slid off the low vanity bench and pushed him against it, then straddled him. He looked at her, eyes wide. She straddled him, sliding down his body and settling on his lap, and his cock slid inside her easily. Again, she pulled his hair, hard enough to make his arch back. His adam’s apple bobbed.  
  
“No, pet. I’m gonna come,” she said as she started to ride him. Her thighs pulsed at his sides, and her cunt muscles milked his hypersensitive cock. He didn’t know whether it was heaven or hell, because if he burst inside her she would only tighten the screws…  
  
“You are a greedy slut, but you still serve me so, so deliciously,” she whispered in his ear. Her breasts were a firm press on his chest and the scent of her sex drifted up to him as she quickened her pace.  He tried to think of anything but her tight wetness, but she wouldn’t allow it. “Your cock is the perfect fit, hmmm?” she said. She rode him high, rising to the head and sinking down to the base with every stroke. He remained silent with pleasure. She tugged on his hair.  
  
“Mmhmm,” he said. Sweat beaded his brow.  
  
“It’s not huge,” she said, and kissed his neck, “but big enough to hurt if I do this-” she sank down on him, and cried out as her cunt swallowed him to the root. “Fuck!” she said and put her hand on his neck and squeezed. “Ungh! Look at me!”  
  
His eyes rolled to meet hers, and she rode him hard and quick, her hand gripping his neck.  
  
“Don’t you dare bust, honey,” she said between clenched teeth. Sweat rolled down her neck and between her bouncing breasts. She sucked on his lip, then bit. “You can’t, but I’m gonna come on your cock.” Her hips moved quicker. “I’m gonna leave you wet, baby. So fucking wet.”   
  
He wasn’t breathing. Not because she gripped his neck too hard, but because it was the only thing he could control. She slid her tongue in his mouth.  
  
“Breathe,” she said, and blew into him. He curled into himself and whimpered.  
  
“When I’m done everyone in that place is gonna know what you are,” she said, and sank her teeth into the meat of his shoulder. She was close. He felt it. He put his hands on her ass, and she let him. He was getting to the point of resignation. Much longer, and he would not physically be able to stop himself from climaxing. “They’re gonna …” she grunted and her hips bucked in warning. “They’re gonna ... smell it on you. That you’re my boy. My slut. My sweet-dicked-” she arched, gripped his shoulders, and ground out her orgasm. He cried out, both in pleasure and relief. He had not disobeyed. He could endure.  
  
She licked the sweat from his neck and mewled into it as she stopped moving. Her breath was still short, but she hugged him and kissed up his neck to his mouth. She rose and he slid out of her, half hard and unspent.  
  
“You’re a good pet,” she said, and gently bit his earlobe as she caressed his neck. “You didn’t come. But it only makes me wonder whether I’ve teased enough.” She stood up, and pulled him to his feet. He didn’t respond, but smiled dreamily at her.   
  
“Dry yourself off and dress,” she said. She changed her bra and panties and slid into a sleek blue dress. “Zip me up.” He jumped to it, and she took his hand and kissed his palm after. He basked in her affection.  
  
“Call a taxi for dinner, won’t you?” she said as she sat back down at the vanity to redo her face.  
  
He grabbed his phone and did what he was told. She watched him, and smiled at his languid movements. He was more graceful than a woman when drunk from play. His body testified to his desires openly, even if his face showed nothing more than intelligent resolve.  
  
“My sweet boy,” she said as she reapplied her lipstick. He watched her and smiled. “I’m not near done with you. Dinner’s gonna be wild.”  
  
He moaned. She giggled.


End file.
